The use of electronic devices for storing and displaying secure information has increased significantly in recent years, such as in the use of devices for two-factor authentication. For example, a device may store a secure value. By securely storing the value at the device, the device provides the user with a certain level of security. The value is subsequently displayed on a display of the device, and the user may use the displayed value for performing various tasks using the device.